


Don't Leave Me

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Dean's famous wake up calls, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Love, Mental Abuse, Nightmares, Sleep, Torture, Trauma, lucifer has nightmares of Crowley, or lack thereof, scared lucifer, slave - Freeform, tortment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: You and the Winchesters, after you forced them to help, liberate Lucifer from Crowley's enslavement. Since the rescue, he's been staying at the bunker, and you have been by his side nearly the whole time helping him through the aftermath.Sorry Lovelies, I know the summary is awful lol but the story is better





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I've got a couple fics I'm considering publishing but they're a bit on the kinky side lol. Not sure if you guys would be up for some Dom. Chuck smut, but I'm sure most would enjoy some Dean smut (it's an A/B/O fic). Let me know in the comments :)
> 
> On another note, hope you enjoy the Luci fic :)

* * *

 

He’s been tossing and turning for days. Since you and the Winchesters managed to get Lucifer away from Crowley, he has been having nightmares of his torture as Crowley’s slave. He had never needed to sleep before the ordeal, but Crowley’s punishments had left him weak and his grace drained. Tonight you had been woken up by thrashing on the mattress next to you.

 

You and Lucifer had been tiptoeing around your shared affections before he was enslaved but after you helped liberate him, he professed his love to you, looking at you with sincerity and love while you tended to his wounds. You sat up, turning on the bedside lamp and pulled back the covers. Lucifer’s face was distorted with fear, his eyes twitched rapidly back and forth behind his eyelids and his chest heaved violently as he whimpered pleas, begging not to be beaten or returned to the cage. Seeing the powerful archangel so terrified broke your heart. “Luci…” You soothed, caressing his face and running your fingers through his hair. “Lucifer, please, baby wake up. It’s okay, I’m right here.” You brushed his hair from his forehead and his eyes snapped open. His fist closed tightly around your neck and you gasped for air. “Luci, it’s me baby please. I promise.” His grip loosened a little, but not enough for you to push his hand away. “Please, you aren’t with Crowley. Look in my eyes.” He clamped down a little harder and you whimpered. He gazed deep in your eyes, his grip becoming more lax the longer he looked.

 

Lucifer let go and tears perked in the corners of his slate-blue eyes. You pulled him into your arms and held him tightly against your chest., “I’m so sorry, Y/N.” He sobbed, “I didn’t--”

 

“Shhh, It’s okay. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” You soothingly rubbed his back and he clung to you for dear life. Before long, the two of you were completely intertwined, your legs intermingled with his and both of you wrapped in each other’s arms. “You’re okay, we’re okay.”

 

He moved down to nuzzle his face further into your chest. You moved onto your back and he rested his head on your supple breast, exhaling raggedly as he listened to the sound of your heart. “Your heartbeat… Crowley made an illusion of you to torture me, but it didn’t have a heartbeat.” He spoke quietly and you could hear that his mind was miles away. “It didn’t have a heartbeat… He made it-- made  _ you _ say you didn’t want me. That you could never love something so evil. I--”

 

“Shhh. Try not to think about it. Just focus on my heartbeat.” You kissed the top of his head and ran your fingers through his messy blonde locks. His words made your heart break. “I love you so much, Luci.”

 

“I-- I love you too, Y/N.” He shifted to look into your eyes, cupping your face to pull you closer, and pressing the most tender kiss to your lips. His hand moved beneath your head and gripped a handful of your hair, “You’re the most precious thing I’ve ever had.” You smiled at his tender words and repositioned yourself so your head was against his chest while the two of you laid on your sides, facing the other. “Please don’t leave me.”

 

“Lucifer.” You exhaled, his pleading expression tearing even more at your heart. You knew Crowley had his reasons for treating Lucifer the way he did, but you, being in love with the fallen angel, still hated him for it. “For as long as I live, I’m never gonna leave you. I love you so much.” 

 

He tilted your chin up, to look deep in your eyes, “You really do love me.” He stated, almost as a question.

 

“Of course… You may have been a little-- well... horrible-- to the guys and to some other people, but you’ve only ever been kind to me.” You chuckled quietly, trying to lighten what you’d just told him.

 

A small smile, tugged at the corners of his mouth and he embraced you passionately, his lips colliding with yours and his tongue tracing along your bottom lip, silently requesting entrance. You submitted, giving him anything he desired. His rough hand molded perfectly to every curve as it worked its way down your side. "Perfect little Y/N. My perfect girl... Thinking of you, the real you, got me through his tortures." He confessed, focusing his attention to your neck. "I never thought a human would show sympathy for me." 

 

You pushed yourself up from beneath him and got him on his back. Peering into his captivating blue orbs, you could see the value that your affection held for him. "Everyone makes mistakes, and in my opinion you've paid your debts." You smiled, curling into his side to rest your head on his chest once more. He wrapped you tightly in his arms and nuzzled your head with his cheek. "Try to get some more sleep. I promise, I'll be right here in case you start having a nightmare." 

 

"You'll wake me up?" 

 

"Of course." He placed a small kiss on top of your head and you felt his breathing slow beneath your head. Lucifer was exhausted, and it took him no time at all to fall asleep with you in his arms. Soon enough, you too were drifting in and out, your eyes fluttering shut. You didn't even bother to turn off the bedside lamp, the two of you dozing peacefully regardless of it’s light. 

 

**You only prayed that Dean would skip his daily, and almost always unwanted, wake up call for you. **


End file.
